Department of Defense (DoD) applications require a source of Application Specific Integrated Circuits (ASICs) that can be trusted to contain only the desired design functionality and performance with no damaging or malicious features inserted. Also, the ability to resist tampering and reverse engineering are extremely important when DoD products are exported to foreign nations. The problem is exacerbated by a continually diminishing domestic source of supply of state-of-the-art integrated circuit fabrication facilities, due to cost pressures which are driving integrated circuit (IC) fabrication to low cost countries. Circuit designs must often be sent overseas for fabrication, providing opportunities for compromise. Fabrication of state-of-the-art circuits in domestic foundries which have secure facilities is often not cost effective for many DoD programs and does not protect against vulnerabilities which can be introduced via entrusted design tools or test. What is needed is a method for providing secure and trusted ASICs. What is needed is a process of securely assembling ASICs.